Acting
by Deltana
Summary: Edward shoved the door open, forcefully enough to crack it off of its hinges. There was something important he had discovered that he needed to tell Mustang, and the man was going to listen. RoyEd


_**Acting- **_

Edward was nervous, ecstatic and apprehensive all in the same moment as he stood before the General's large mahogany door. He wanted to run away, he wanted to stay. Hell, what he wanted was to surprise the hell out of said bastard by slamming the door open and proclaiming his discovery.

And why _wouldn't_ he desire to do so?

Alphonse squealed with delight when Ed told him the news, of what he had finally found.

The Full Metal knew he had Hughes to thank. The man had addressed him plainly with the issue. He made Ed see what he had skipped over countless times, to visualize in his prodigy mind how _close_ the answer had been.

Grinning somewhat shakily, but knowing that it would be worth it, he raised his metallic fist. It would _so_ make his day.

Now or never.

He knocked-

…

-and frowned a little impatiently (how dare _Mustang _keep Ed from telling with his idiocy), waited a moment and knocked again.

There was no reply.

…

Well damn.

One last try couldn't hurt, right?

…

The short military dog bared his pearly teeth in frustration. Here he was, holding himself back from prancing down the halls singing 'god save the queen' (or Furher in his case), desperately trying not to scare random officers with his immensely huge idiotic grin, so bloody happy he could even hug a container of milk and laugh, and fucking Roy Mustang could not be _civil_ enough to answer when _he _came calling.

Hence, in spite of that, Edward shoved the door open, forcefully enough to crack it off of its hinges.

He glanced around the room in a calculative manner.

General Mustang was no where to be seen, and an _inexperienced_ person would have believed that the man wasn't there.

But hey, he _was_ the Full Metal Alchemist after all. He was the one that spent an hour waiting for the moron to show up so he could hand in his report and get the hell out of there before realizing the man had been hiding underneath his desk, thinking that Ed had been a vengeful Hawkeye come at doomsday.

Not that Roy ever admitted afterward that he was _'hiding' _as Full Metal put it.

'_Certainly not. I was merely checking the legs of my chair. Can't have a dashingly handsome man like myself acquire back problems at an early age. Honestly shrimp, you should watch out for that. It must be hard, having to bend over backwards to see someone's face.'_

Ed smiled. Sure, that day had been hell (all that screaming abused his throat), but now, the memory made him feel… strange.

Walking forward to a large desk completely covered with papers and folders and doodles, Edward leaned over the stack of pulp.

There, behind his entire work mask laid Roy's head, tucked underneath one of Ed's mission reports that had carelessly fallen onto the side of his face from the tower in front of him. His mouth was slackly open and a trace of drool ran over his lips.

Delicious.

Ed poked the sleeping commander gently in his shoulder.

"Mustang, wake up."

Roy snorted loudly.

"I'm not kidding, bastard! Get _up_!"

He _whined_ pitifully as the blond jabbed his flesh and blood finger into his arm. Edward slapped his other hand overtop his mouth quickly, blocking any sound that wanted to leak out. Damn the man for _doing_ that. Making that _adorable_ noise while in Ed's presence.

The scary war hero, curled up on his work, slumped further out of his chair and away from the brave (or stupid) being disturbing him.

Edward smirked and leaned in, coming dangerously close to Mustang's now-relaxed face. He flicked off the offending paper covering glossy dark hair.

Roy grunted at the loss.

Honest to truth, Ed couldn't _take_ it anymore.

He came around to the back of the desk, where Roy was sleeping and carefully, with no brash movements, licked the inner shell of said man's ear.

It was supposed to wake him up.

Instead, it goaded the General to reach his left arm around Ed's back and pull him closer, close enough to be practically sitting on the warm lap.

Edward blushed. _Heavily._

He felt the arm snaked behind him tighten as he tried to move away. It was so warm and strong…

By damn if his face wasn't going to _burn_ off.

Sure Ed had wanted to tell Roy that after a deep discussion with the man's best friend, he had discovered that he loved his superior more than he ought to, and hoped that Mustang at least had an open mind at the idea.

But when those slightly drool covered lips ran sloppily up his neck, nibbling at his jaw delicately, Edward had to face reality.

Roy Mustang _was_ a horrible womanizer.

Who was to say that he wasn't dreaming of touching one of _them_ intimately like he was his subordinate?

The Full Metal badly wanted to be acknowledged that same way. Just, not like _this_. Not when the inflictor of a deep twinge in the blonde's groin was not even aware of whom his prey was.

A soft tongue slipped into his mouth without permission.

This had to stop.

"Mph! R-Roy… wake up," Edward whispered against Mustang's lips as he pushed gently against the General's chest.

Now, Ed protested a couple of times after his failed attempt, but when an un-gloved hand gripped his painfully erect manhood, the brain of the Full Metal Alchemist hardly had any say. Hormones and lust now held _all_ of the cards. He moaned heavily at the touch.

However, he could only hope beyond hope that Roy wouldn't hate or blame him for not stopping the older one's advances.

There was _no_ way in hell he could deny himself that once slice of heaven.

* * *

The short blond alchemist lay asleep, snuggled between one very awake Roy Mustang and his desk. A deep blue military coat hung over his shoulders and the shrimp slept on, unaware of the soft gaze being showered onto him.

Roy nuzzled the forehead slick with a light sheen of sweat, and disregarded the sticky area of the younger man's groin that was leaning against his own.

Tomorrow, he decided, once Edward awoke from his induced slumber, he would tell the little hothead what _he_ had _finally_ figured out. And, since his feelings were obviously replicated, apologize for taking so long to work out what had been missing from his life.

Roy kissed the tip of a pink nose.

Until now.

He had just blown the teenage man into his climax. The same blond Mustang had thought was beyond his reach.

Recalling the moans and whimpers he heard past his feint closed eyes he smirked triumphantly.

Damn he was _good_.

Maes had always said he was an excellent actor, but Roy had never believed him until _then_.

* * *

_AN: I know it's a little weird (isn't everything my twisted brain comes up with late at night?), but the idea popped into my head and begged to be released. Kind of like a little blonde, who pleased a certain General. So, I hope that this pleased readers too. _


End file.
